This invention relates to a new method and tool for the trimming of flash from a cast part. The novel punch comprises a stationary element and a moving or self-centering element. The inventive punch initially removes a majority of the flash with the stationary element, then self-aligns to the center of the opening in the cast part, and thereafter removes the remaining flash to create a cast part that is free of flash and ready for the next machining step.
In the metal fabrication industry, especially the automotive industry, it is necessary to achieve high dimensional precision when fabricating metal parts. For example, die cast metal parts are made for engines by forcing molten metal into a water-cooled steel mold. During cooling, the metal will xe2x80x9cflashxe2x80x9d between the two mold halves due to the high pressure used in the process. This flash must be trimmed off before the part is subjected to finish machining or attached to the final product and shipped to the customers.
Flash on a cast metal part is usually trimmed by the use of a device known as a trim press. A trim press consists of punches and die cores that work to remove the flash. The punches remove flash from openings in the cast metal part, while the die cores are adapted to create high precision surfaces on the casting. The cast part is placed in the trim press and then the press descends vertically with a momentum sufficient to shear and remove the flash with a punch. The traditional punch accomplishes this by self-aligning with the opening, by moving laterally relative to its vertical axis, and the press plate upon which it is mounted. A small amount of lateral movement is required to prevent damage to the cast part while flash is being removed so that certain tolerances can be maintained in desired dimensions of the cast part. After being cycled through the trim press, the part is inspected. The part will be rejected if too much flash remains. Depending on the particular application, most of the flash must be removed to meet predetermined tolerances. Typically, the parts are then fitted into final assemblies or machining jigs or pallets for further processing. Thus, in certain manufacturing environments, a part can be rejected if there is more than, for example, about 0.5 millimeters (mm) of flash encircling the inside of the opening in the cast part, or if the remaining flash is uneven, because the part will not fit on a machining pallet.
In removing the flash from cast parts, it is necessary to avoid damage to the part. In particular, damage can occur when removing flash from openings in the cast part. Such damage can occur as the cutting edge of a trim punch is moved into the opening for shearing and removal of the flash. Generally, the damage occurs from contact of the trim punch cutting edge with the cast part, or the sides of the opening, or both.
This damage may occur in several situations. When the maximum outside dimensions of the trim punch cutting edge exceeds the minimum possible dimensions of the cast part opening, the punch will contact and damage the part. Damage can also occur when the positional location of the cast part opening is slightly offset. In this instance, the trim punch will not be centered upon the opening.
In any of these situations, the trim punch cutting edge can be forced into undesired contact with the cast part. To avoid these problems, it is known to select-a trim punch cutting edge having maximum possible dimensions that are always less than the minimum possible dimensions of the opening in a cast part. It is also known to select a trim punch that can move horizontally relative to the centerline of the opening so as to align the trim punch with the cast part opening during the trimming operation. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,721. However, each of these methods requires an additional machining operation because all of the flash cannot be removed in a single fabrication step. Moreover, due to unavoidable manufacturing errors, such as the aforementioned opening oversize and undersize dimensions, positional tolerance stack-up and cast part opening misalignment, the flash will be removed unevenly relative to the centerline and the side walls of the cast part opening.
Previously, prior art devices have been directed to the low-precision initial removal of a large portion of the flash accompanied by subsequent additional high-precision manufacturing steps directed to the careful removal of the remaining flash to meet selected, acceptable tolerances. Accordingly, what is needed, but heretofore unavailable, is a trim punch that can evenly remove as much flash as possible without damaging the cast part and/or the opening in one step.
The vehicle industry is very competitive; and if the quality of cast parts is compromised, or if attaining the desired quality level is inefficient or unnecessarily expensive, the manufacturer suffers economically. The current system for removing flash from a die cast metal part is inadequate as an unacceptable high level of rejected parts is experienced. The self-centering trim punch of the present invention provides a solution to the problem of an excessive or uneven flash distribution on a metal casting. Dimensional tolerances of approximately 0.5 mm or less of flash remaining can be achieved using the inventive punch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,721 to Anders et al. discloses an apparatus and method for forming flanges around multiple holes in a sheet metal part. This patent teaches dies and punches that are attached to holders that allow the dies and punches a small amount of lateral movement on their holders so that the punches may align with the holes in the part. The tools disclosed in this reference form multiple flanges in a piece of sheet metal by way of movement of the sheet metal part itself and also by small amounts of lateral movement of the punches and the dies. This reference does not suggest or disclose a punch that utilizes a moving or self-centering element in conjunction with a stationary element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,931 to Kaeseler discloses a forming device containing a die, and inner and outer punches, which are used in the process of reforming used spot welding electrodes. The device according to the patent works by the forced vertical movement of a punch into a centering area of the die which, at the time of operation, has a deformed or used electrode placed on an inner die. The centering process for this apparatus is performed by the outer punch which surrounds the inner punch in a floating manner.
These references do not suggest nor disclose a method of using a self-centering punch to remove unwanted material (flash) from within a crevice, recess or opening formed in a casting. Further, the prior art punches do not employ an element that self-centers after a stationary punch initially removes a majority of the flash. In general, the prior art has used punches that have some freedom to move in an attempt to self-align. This lateral movement is enabled by the loose attachment of the punches to the trim press platen using a combination of machine screws and locating pins. This approach often results in damage to the part and the uneven or incomplete removal of flash. The multi-piece, self-centering punch, according to the present invention provides a solution to these problems and will produce a finished product that meets acceptable tolerances and that minimizes or eliminates flaws or deformations. The automotive industry needs an improved punch capable of meeting more demanding flash removal and tolerance specification in order to reduce the number of rejected parts and ensure the mandatory high quality and efficient production of the product. The inventive multi-piece, self-centering punch can meet these demands.
In general, the present invention relates to an improved punch and method for removing flash from cast parts. The inventive, multi-part, self-centering punch can reliably meet dimensional tolerance specifications requiring precision-exceeding standards of about 0.5 mm to minimize or eliminate the flash remaining inside a cast part opening. Thus, there is disclosed a self-aligning punch adapted for use in a press having upper and lower platens configured to remove flash from an opening in a cast part, said punch comprising:
a) a stationary punch formed with a through axial aperture and an attachment shaft configured to attach to a respective one of the upper and lower platens and a cutting surface;
b) a moving punch formed with an axial aperture and a tapered region that terminates with a cutting shoulder and wherein the axial aperture is adapted to receive the attachment shaft; and
c) wherein the axial aperture and the height of the moving punch are dimensioned whereby the moving punch is horizontally and vertically moveable relative to at least one of said platens.
The punch according to the invention can be used to remove flash from all types of cast parts, including, for example, those made from molten and powdered metal or plastic materials. The presses that may employ the novel punch are those known in the art and are sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9ctrim presses.xe2x80x9d The press may be of conventional design such as a hydraulic press having a frame with a top cross member supporting several hydraulic cylinders in which hydraulic pistons are mounted for controlling vertical movement and exerting vertical force on a ram. The bottom face of the ram is a flat die or platen having a plate or block with attachment points for tooling and/or clamps. The bottom platen, which is typically immobile, is vertically aligned with the upper platen and is typically used to hold the cast part that is to have the flash removed.
Also disclosed is a method for removing flash from the inside of an opening of a cast part that includes the steps of:
a) placing the cast part on a platen of a press in a fixed position, the press comprising at least one multi-part punch comprising at least a moving punch and a stationary punch;
b) closing the press so that the stationary punch enters the opening of the cast part and removes a majority of the flash; and
c) closing the press further to trim an additional portion of the remaining flash with the moving punch.
One important aspect of the present invention relates to the moving punch or self-centering element. This part of the punch removes flash left over by the stationary punch. The moving punch self-centers to the opening in the cast part and then, utilizing a cutting shoulder, removes the remaining flash. The trim press is then opened and the punches are retracted from the cast part. The part is removed from the platen and then it is inspected to see if enough flash has been removed so that the part meets the tolerances for the next machining step.
There is further disclosed an apparatus for removing flash from an opening in a casting, comprising:
a) a press;
b) a punch mounted on a platen of the press, the punch comprising a stationary punch formed to have a cutting surface and a shaft, and a moving punch that is configured with an axial aperture and a tapered region that is terminated by a cutting shoulder; and:
c) wherein the aperture and the height of the moving punch are dimensioned so that, upon the placement of the shaft of the stationary punch in the aperture, the moving punch is vertically and horizontally moveable relative to the platen of the press, and wherein the cutting surface of the stationary punch is operative, during flash removal, to initially remove a majority of the flash, whereafter the tapered region of the moving punch operates to align itself with the walls of the opening by moving horizontally and vertically and to remove at least a portion of the remaining flash as the cutting shoulder moves through the opening.
The invention also relates to a method for removing flash from an opening in a cast part that includes the steps of:
a) fixing said part on a first platen of a press;
b) attaching at least one punch to the second platen of said press, said punch comprising a stationary punch formed with a shaft and a cutting surface, and a moving punch formed with an axial aperture configured to receive the shaft and a tapered region that terminates at a cutting shoulder, wherein the aperture and the height of the moving punch are dimensioned so that the moving punch is moveable vertically and horizontally relative to the second platen;
c) closing the press whereby the cutting surface of the stationary punch removes a majority of the flash; and
d) further closing the press whereby the tapered region of the moving punch contacts the walls of and aligns with the opening by moving horizontally and vertically and whereafter the cutting shoulder of the moving punch moves through the opening and removes at least a portion of the remaining flash.